Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Torqueo Animadverto
Summary: A songfic to Dean Martin's Baby, It's Cold Outside. Derrick's girlfriend comes home from overseas and tries to leave his house after only four hours together. Clairington. For my Baileybear, becuase she "wanted to read her some abby".


**How's a Christmas drabble to tickle everyone's ears this season? Good Lord, I haven't written on here in forever, so I may be a bit rusty. Or a lot rusty. BTW, this is going completely un-beta'd; you've been warned.**

_I really can't stay_

**__****But, baby, it's cold outside**

_I've got to go away_

**__****But, baby, it's cold outside**

_This evening has been, so very nice._

"Derrick, this is the sixth cup of cocoa you've tried to shove down my throat. I have to go home now," Claire laughed from her seat on her finance's leather, U-shaped couch. "I just got home from Baghdad. I haven't even seen _my family_ yet, babe. I have to go," Claire stood up and walked around the couch to grab her discarded luggage. Claire noticed the pout on Derrick's face and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow after we open gifts. Wait a minute, you're coming over tomorrow to open gifts and for brunch. You'll be fine for less than twenty-four hours without me."

"But Claire," He whined. "I haven't seen you in almost a year. You expect us to catch up in only four hours?" He widened his already big eyes and jutted out his bottom lip.

"Yes. Oh my God, has it really been four hours?" Claire's eyes became frantic and she searched for her cell phone.

"Well, our little aprèsle diner-"

Claire's cheeks reddened before she cut him off. "That has nothing to do with it. I have to go, Derrick."

"But feel the temperature out there; it's freezing!"

"Well, it's a lot better than one-hundred and thirty-five degrees, now isn't it? The temperature doesn't change the fact that I have to go."

_My mother will start to worry_

**__****Beautiful, what's your hurry**

_And father will be there at the door_

**__****Listen to that fireplace roar**

_So really I'd better scurry_

**__****Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_

**__****Put some records on while I pour**

"Please Clairebear? Just one more drink?"

"Oh God, they're probably worried sick. I knew if I had you pick me up from the airport, I would never get home,"

"You're still glad I did. I mean, come on. We had almost a year dry spell. I didn't think anyone could do that."

Claire laughed. "You men only think about one thing,"

"Now you know that's not true. I think about two things,"

"And what are those two things, my dear?"

"Sex, _and_ you."

Claire's face became as red as a firetruck and a large grin lit up her face like the brightly shining Christmas tree in the other room. "Maybe just one more sip of cocoa."

Derrick smirked, "Why don't you put some music on while I go warm up another pot."

_The neighbors might think_

**__****But baby, it's bad out there**

_Say, what's in this drink_

**__****No cabs to be had out there**

_I wish I knew how to break the spell_

**__****I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_

**__****Mind if I move in closer**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

**__****What's the sense of hurting my pride**

_I really can't stay_

**__****Oh baby don't hold out**

_Ah but it's cold outside._

"Derrick, the Ryan's live right next door. Imagine if it got back to my parents," Claire said, carefully sitting down in Derrick's lap with her steaming cup of cocoa.

"Oh Claire, they already know. And if they don't, I'm sure they're guessing. Come on, take your shoes off; you're not going anywhere."

Claire sighed, clearly weighed down by this decision, and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She stared down at the mug and then looked at Derrick who was grinning into his cup.

"Is there _rum_ in this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Claire rolled her eyes and set the mug down. "I'm leaving, Derrick."

"Baby, the only way you can get home is if I drive you, remember? You just got back from serving our country and your car is sitting in your garage,"

"I'll catch a cab." Claire said. This had suddenly turned into a game. They both knew she wasn't going to leave.

"You won't find one out there."

"You wanna bet?" She smirked.

"Take your shoes off, take your hat off, you can leave the camo jacket on if you'd like. It's extremely sexy, though you look like you're sweating under it." After removing her shoes, hat, and gloves, Derrick started to kiss Claire, slowly and sensually.

After he pulled away, Claire sighed. "I'm not leaving."

"I didn't think so." Derrick whispered against her chapped lips and smiled. "It's good to have you home, Clairebear."

******Oh that was horrific. Review anyways?**


End file.
